To The Victor Goes The Spoils
by OnnaMurcielago666
Summary: "Debito, you've come so far…" Mondo stepped down, looking impressed, and he approached Debito carefully. "I'm impressed. Such a desire to win, to be Papa... to marry my daughter. You've won and I am your final trial. Win against me, and take your prize." He rumbled, and Debito could hardly focus. Was it supposed to hurt to breathe like this? (DebitoxFelicità, diverges from canon.)


Felicità could hardly believe she and her friends had come this far. Nova and Libertà were working so hard to fight for her, to free her from Papa's ridiculous Duello conditions, and she was ready. She was ready to fight, ready to win, and she refused to let this be the end of her freedom and the beginning of her life chained to someone. She knew her friends, knew they would take her side and take care of her, but there were so many entered in the Duello and hoping to win her hand.

Saying her goodbyes to the other boys, she was ready for her initial fights, and she was breathless. Round one, everyone would square off against someone, and winners advanced to round two, and three, and when an even number were left they would square off against one another for good to rise through the ranks.

"Good luck, Libertà." Felicità said, pulling both him and Nova into a hug briefly before she had to face them on the field. "Good luck, Nova."

She was surprised, this time, to feel them put an arm around her in return, one each. She was glad to receive a squeeze back, as much as she tried not to be nervous, and she couldn't help but smile as they hugged her in return.

"Thank you, Fel, I'll do my best." Nova assured her quietly, happy to feel the hug last a few moments. Deep down, they were friends first, and she was thrilled to have them both acknowledge that. "Thanks, princess, you too." Libertà encouraged, and he grinned as he let them both go. A little three way hug for the both of them felt good, reassured him, and they disbanded for one last long look between them before they separated and Felicità was focusing on taking deep, slow breaths.

She could hardly believe they were headed out toward the ring already, standing there at attention as her father called in the finalists by name, and she waited her turn dutifully with the others.

She was happy to say good luck to everyone, bidding Pace good luck and receiving a friendly squeeze and lift, and she beamed as he hurried out enthusiastically. He was like her big brother, thoughtful, and she was glad he was the one in charge of Wands. He would take care of the island like it deserved, make sure people got the best from the island and its merchants.

Luca was nearly inconsolable, claiming he'd never expected this day to come, and Felicità had to laugh at the idea. He was nervous for her, not even concerned, and she had to give him a hug in return as he fretted. He had practically raised her, taking care of her all these years and teaching her everything he could, and he was supposed to square off with her now. She needed to encourage him, even pull herself away, but she had to admit it was a bit disheartening to see him walk away.

With Dante and most of the others already at the duel grounds, Felicità was ready to be called when she remembered her lingering companion and she was surprised to have Debito approach her now.

"Good luck," He told her proudly, happy to offer her a hand she took with a firm grip for a moment. His hold softened, guiding hers, and he was happy to give her hand the customary little kiss. "Felicità. I guess after this, I won't be able to call you 'Bambina' anymore."

"Honestly," Felicità had to be honest, especially now, and why couldn't she be? Everyone else was waiting on them. "I don't mind it. That's what you always call me. It'd almost feel strange not to hear you say it when I come to the casino." She admitted, relaxing, and she smiled bashfully as she let him turn her hand and kiss her palm now, just below the wrist. It was so much more tender, softer, and he smirked at her a little as his warm breath and lips had her fingers curling.

They both paused as Mondo called his name, his lips warm on her pulse as she tried to relax, but she didn't doubt he could feel it too.

"Good luck, Debito." She murmured, letting her fingers twitch and touch his face hesitantly. She could hardly hold still, tense, but she was glad to find Debito just as suave and courteous. It was reassuring, as if nothing were wrong and nothing would change, and she was breathless now as she felt him swallow. Just a brush, an intimate hint at his own nerves, but it was key and their eyes met briefly before he straightened and he let her go.

"Gracias, Bambina, ciao." He said, smirking as he waved and stepped out into the ring, and she was not far behind.

 ** **~ La storia della Arcana Famiglia ~****

"Winner! Jolly!"

"Winner! Debito!"

"Winner! Libertà!"

"Winner! Felicità!"

Breathless, Felicità had to greet the ones who'd lost; Luca, Nova, Dante, and Pace were glad to see her advance, though they were all looking grim at the idea of her facing off against Jolly now. She could see her line of fellow fighters fall by one, Nova overtaken by Debito's cutthroat tactics, and Luca and Pace had fallen to her and Jolly respectively. She'd received more than her fair share of warning and encouragement from them, advice, and she was admittedly more nervous than she should have been. She could feel it clawing at her throat, stomach swirling, and she smiled and congratulated Libertà honestly as he came to her, he and Dante both beaming at the blond's victory.

"Princess, you watch! I'll take this Duello and make sure you don't have to worry! You won't have to marry me." Libertà, innocent, was sweet, and she had to beam back at him as Libertà's smile wiped some worry from her face. Her forehead couldn't smooth, not with a little encouragement and a little squeezing. She had to face Jolly, who had slipped off in the brief calm before the next round, and she couldn't help but be __more__ nervous to not see him there among them.

"Fel, get something to drink, take a breather… you're next after Libertà." Nova encouraged, considering Luca was already tense and worrying himself into a fit. He could hardly help it, considering his mentor was looking to fight for the right to take over as Papa, and both he and Pace were lamenting the idea of sending the princess in against that villain of a Tarocco. "Focus, Jolly will try to get inside your head, and you need to be centered."

"Yes, I know. I think I need to take a walk." She said, nodding, and she had to wave off his concerned frown with a small smile of her own. She did, however, enjoy a glass of limonata before she departed the stadium with a soft sigh. She needed to get comfortable, relax, and she lifted her hands to rub the back of her neck and skull, enjoying the cool dampness left over from the glass.

Walking carefully, happy to know that the city was inside to see the sights, she rubbed slowly to try and make better sense of it all. She could do this, just as easily as she had done it with Luca and advanced to the next round, and she was setting herself up for victory. Papa was watching, expecting more from her than just beating her childhood nursemaid, and Jolly was no joke.

"He'll try to get into my head. I need to stay focused." She sighed, swallowing. "I need to save Papa. I can't fail here." She needed to be close enough to him to help, to finally use her Tarocco powers to make the most of this chance, and she swallowed thickly as she heard her card call to her.

She needed to make a choice; she needed her second lover to negate the Wheel.

"Princess, you should be relaxing. Luca did not make it easy for you." Came the low murmur, encouraging a shudder up her spine. She was shocked, surprised, but she didn't turn right away as her massaging hands stopped and she stayed still. "I didn't think to meet you outside the Duello so soon…"

"Neither did I, Jolly." She murmured, finally moving to face the alchemist. "I'm just taking a walk to clear my head. It's good to be focused." She was ready, though seeing him so soon was shocking, and she just squared her shoulders a little as she took the chance to size him up again. He was, as he had always been, an intimidating figure, and she was just glad she was meeting him on even ground. A ring, where the battle was fair and fierce, but not deadly, because she had no doubt that Jolly was as fearsome in his own way as her father was powerful.

"Oh?" He hummed, smirking. "Is that so?" He had to admit that it was surprising, not all together unpleasant, but he was thrilled to think that she was planning to fight him anyways. She really was something, trying to come up against him now, and he couldn't help but get smug with her those close.

"..." She didn't need to speak, not now, and she just set her jaw as he smirked at her knowingly. He knew she was ready, and she knew that he knew she was frightened.

"Then let's see how focused you are."

Felicità could have sworn the Earth collapsed, the sudden terrifying drop enough to make a squeal leave her lips, and her stern facade crumbled in shock. She was home, somewhere, and she trembled a little as she looked around and tried to steel her resolve. She was in some trick, some of his Tarocco powers, and she just needed to strengthen her resolve. The more frightened she was, the easier it would be for him to fool her further.

"Jolly! Enough!" She cried, her mind hurrying to supply the soft breeze and sweet smell of the garden around her. It was so real, too real, and her eyes widened a little as she tried to take it all in. It was so clear, clearer than she had ever expected to remember, and she was spellbound by the sight. Her home, shiny and new as she remembered it in her youth, and her heart fluttered as she and Luca came out the door. Both younger, both carefree, and there were Papa and Mama to greet her.

She looked so small and- Suddenly a splintering pain threw itself up her thigh from her knee, her body twisting, and Felicità couldn't help the little scream of shock. It was a surprise, confused briefly as the world swam, and she swore she blacked out for a moment as pain shot up her leg.

Looking around, disoriented, she was stunned to find herself halfway down a short set of steps and she had to clutch her knee as she looked down and saw the mess. Something was wrong with her knee, it had to be, and she whimpered as she looked back at the Duello stadium and had to struggle to stand. It didn't work if she put any weight on her leg, -her right boot heel broken and her knee too badly damaged to bend- but she managed to pull herself to her feel with a wince to hear horns sound.

"The Duello…" She gasped, stunned, and she struggled to brace herself as she hopped and yelped as she jostled her knee. Pain, yes, but the humiliation was worse and Felicità made it halfway up the steps again before footfalls came hurriedly and she cried out sharply. "Hello? Hello! Libertà? Nova?"

"Bambina!" Debito crested the hill, shocked to see her clinging to a rail desperately, face twisted. He came down the stairs so haphazardly that she could have sworn he would fall too, but he worked quickly to sweep her off her feet. Wincing, aching, she had to cling to his neck and shoulders with a gasp as he hefted her into his arms, and she groaned as the steps jostled her knee.

"Debito, thank you," She murmured, breathless as she tried to keep the pained noises under wraps. "I… must not have been paying attention." She couldn't quite remember, the fall fuzzy like a memory too old to recall, and she had to bite her bottom lip as he adjusted his grip to let her settle into his hold. "I was trying to be ready for the Duello, and-"

"Jolly won by default." Debito said, feeling her twitch sharply in his arms now. "Mondo counted down, waited, but Jolly won by default without any opposing duelist." He hated to break her the bad news, considering her knee looked to be right out of place. He expected some anger, some shouting, but she just hung tense in his arms for a moment as he carried her back, knowing Luca would be more than eager to tend to her, but he was happy to let her have her moment.

"So…" She just sighed, her voice soft. "this is how it ends. My freedom." She felt it in her gut that she would be heartbroken later, struck suddenly by a sense of shock, and her hands clenched tightly in the collar and shoulder of his jacket. It might rumple, but she could apologize later when she didn't rest her cheek against him a little to think. "Who is left?"

"Me, that punk Libertà, and the old man…" Debito told her, glancing down at her now as she leaned into him and he felt her shoulders shake. For her credit, had he not been holding her, he would never have known there were tears on her cheeks. She was too quiet, too independent to cry freely, and he let the hand holding her at her shoulders rub slightly to try and soothe her.

"Jolly…" She couldn't put her finger on it, but something unsettled her. "I don't remember falling. I don't remember the stairs. I remember a fall, but I don't…" She tugged, bringing herself a little closer, and she had to force it out. "I don't think it was an accident. It's too fuzzy. I know I fell, but I didn't hit my head. I hurt my leg, which disqualifies me from the Duello."

"I know, Bambina, we'll root out that rat once we win your freedom. I'll handle the old man. Libertà is next for me… that kid doesn't know what he's doing." He hated to shoot down her friend, least of all when he was so desperate to save her, but he knew Jolly, and he knew there had to be some reason he hadn't backed out of the Duello like he'd been thinking to. "Jolly must be up to something…"

"I don't want to get married. I'm too young. This is too soon!" She told him, clinging to him as he carried her slowly as they announced Jolly as the victor and they entered the base of the stadium.

"No, Bambina, don't weep for that old bastard. He doesn't deserve your tears." He hummed, happy to keep rubbing her side consolingly as she turned to press her eyes into his shoulder a little more. "'To cry is to release all sorts of ugly little pressures and tensions. Like waking out of a long, dark dream to a sun-filled day.'" He didn't stop her, not when she needed it, and he just turned his head to kiss her temple, then her ear, and listen to her choke just a little as it welled up inside her, begging to be released loudly. "I will fight for you too, Bambina, you'll marry who you choose. It sure as hell won't be that bastard. Don't cry for him. It'll be alright." And he just nuzzled her to let his nose brush against the soft shell of her ear before he heard Luca cry out for her.

"MILADY!"

"PRINCESS!"

"FEL!"

Debito supposed his time was up, that the princess did need some medical attention, and he just let her hold him tightly as he carried her into the crowd of her peers.

"D-Debito, what happened?" Luca demanded, hands fluttering helplessly as he saw the disaster that had occurred. The swelling, the pain, the way she hung in his arms- Luca's face switched between shock and outrage, and Pace had to touch his shoulder consolingly. There was only so much they could do, especially considering Debito had a wonderful hold on her now and no one wanted to jostle her further.

"Bambina took a tumble… but we have to admit it's timely." Growled the gunslinger, his hands itching to lay into Jolly already as he continued to move. It wasn't their time, not yet, but he could already hear them announcing Libertà's name to stir the crowd. "Pace, take her for me and make sure Luca patches her up properly." He called, letting the other Tarocco approach and hearing a soft protest from Nova now as the princess traded hands little by little to make sure her leg wasn't jarred. "No hard feelings, Nova… Felicità needs strong hands. She'll want to hold yours for support." And he let Pace support her legs as his hands carefully came up to unlatch her hands.

"Bambina, it's my turn." He murmured, carefully uncurling her fingers from their grip on his jacket. "We can't let Libertà face that cheat on his own…" He told her, and she nodded a little as she tried to keep her grip. "It will hurt, but 'it is our wounds that create in us a desire to reach for miracles', Bambina…"

"Good luck, Debito." Felicità huffed softly, unable to help it as the pain began to lance up through her thigh fiercely. "Win. Please win." She had to let him go, hearing them call his name now, and her swollen, teary green eyes were as fierce as her father's could be. "He doesn't deserve to take Papa's place."

" _ _Come vuoi.__ " Debito smiled, happy to kiss one hand as he let her go completely, and he shook hands with Luca firmly. Luca had that hard look to his eyes, the sharpness he knew from the mirror, and he was thrilled to see it at long last. That old man couldn't deceive them anymore, not after this, and he was furious to find Felicità nursing such an injury.

Debito left, certain, and when he met Libertà on the battlefield he was unsurprised to find he had grown. The boy had come so far from the young fool Dante had brought to Regalo, from the child he had brought into their Family, and Debito would have been proud of him if he'd had the compassion to spare. He needed to focus, to win this for their red-haired princess, and he blew through Libertà like a harsh wind. As fierce as the Fool's power could be, it was nearly impossible to defend against something you couldn't see.

His break passed almost too quickly, too soon back on the dueling field with his tormentor at the other side, and his insides squeezed .

Facing him again, tense as a bowstring, Debito wished the girls at the loudspeaker would give up their announcements and let them fight. Jolly stood there, not even bothering to put out that ridiculous cigarello he was enjoying, and he hardly looked concerned. He expected this to be easy, for him to go down like a charm, and he could see it on his face now.

He could still feel the weight of her in his arms, readying himself for battle now, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek firmly to keep himself still.

"Not going to ask me?" Jolly hummed, letting out a smooth tendril of smoke as they let them drawl on. Whoever won, yes, would fight for the right to challenge Papa, he knew that already. "The princes… pity she never made it to the ring."

Debito gritted his teeth fiercely, shoulders rising, and he growled: "You bastard-"

"FIGHT!"

The two of them took off immediately, tense and eager to lay into one another, and Debito had to admit that he was unprepared. After so much and so long, fighting more fiercely than the alchemist who dealt in memory alone, Debito had known he would be more tired, but to be exhausted as he was was shocking.

He could not lose, but like this, he could feel it weighing on his trigger finger. He couldn't help it, only human, but he had to rage against it tensely as he forced himself to maintain focus. Only through focus could he pull back from the treacherous Tarocco's abilities.

Their battle continued too long, Jolly keen to avoid him and play knives as Debito slowly worked through the extensive clips of bullets. They were good, Debito fast but Jolly prepared and happy to nick and glance him as he pleased. Nothing fearsome, no, but deep body blows and the sweet sting of knives had taken its toll and done their jobs. They'd drawn the hermit out, the only thing keeping his abilities running being his emotional fortitude, but then that could wane.

Coming in swinging as his guns finally ran out of bullets, Jolly equally bare handed but less than unarmed, Debito had to get a little too close. How could be bring the old man down if he hung back at bullet range? La Luna would come for him, whisk his brain away somewhere else, and then Felicità was done for.

Even the idea had his invisibility wavering, distracted, and it broke as Jolly's hand came up again for his stomach.

"DEBITO, LOOK OUT!"

Felicità's cry was the last thing the gunslinger expected, having gone in for a fierce blow of his own, but he saw the glint at Jolly's fingers and he tried to change course frantically as those knuckles came closer.

Suddenly, something caught Jolly in the shoulder and the old man swung, off course. His hand still met, making Debito grunt as it took him in the side, under his suit jacket.

"JOLLY WAS GOING FOR A FATAL BLOW!" The announcer cried, horrified, and Jolly tugged Felicità's knife out of his shoulder with a low grunt as his lax hand revealed the sharp set of puncturing knuckles he'd had meant for Debito's belly. "THAT IS AGAINST THE RULES OF THE DUELLO! JOLLY IS… DISQUALIFIED! WINNER, DEBITO!"

As the crowd roared, his fellow Coins thrilled to hear of his victory, Debito holstered his guns under his jacket and tried to take deep, slow breaths. He could feel it as he holstered the second, the blood, and he only had to touch his ribs delicately to realize something was wrong. Those had been painful, serious, and he still had Papa to deal with… He couldn't let his victory slide back, not too far; he had promised to win, and he could see her now as she leaned on the railing, poised from her clumsier throw and her leg splinted seriously, all the way up to the alluring space where her thigh slipped beneath her skirt.

"Debito, you have come so far…" Mondo stepped into the field, looking impressed, and he assumed the position. "I'm impressed. Such a desire to win, to be Papa, to marry my daughter… you've come far, and I am your final trial. Win against me, and take your prize." He rumbled, and Debito could hardly focus. Was it supposed to hurt to breathe like this?

"Ah, Papa, I think Bambina will need to take over for me here…" He wheezed softly, breathless, and his side ached sternly as he tried to laugh. Clutching it, hearing a gasp in the crowd, Debito had to take a knee as Papa came closer and he held up a bloody hand. "That shitty old man cheated… she didn't miss her fight by choice." And he certainly wasn't going to win now, not with this foggy head and no bullets.

He could hear Mondo shouting, happy to let the older man help him up and offer him to a doctor, but Debito was actually much happier to drift, nod off, and let the wound take care of itself for now.

That shitty old man would pay for this.

 ** **~ La storia della Arcana Famiglia ~****

When Debito woke up, he recognized the mansion ceiling. He was groggy, tired still as he began to drift, but he forced himself to keep thinking as the sedative faded. He knew it's hazy effects would last, prolonged by his own injury, but he was happy to chuckle dryly and shift.

What he wasn't happy to feel was a weight, something, and he tensed as he forced his arms to help lift him enough to inspect the weight on his chest. Breathing hadn't been this difficult in so long… since Pace's mother took care of him when he'd caught that chest infection so long ago. She had been so warm, and kid.

And seeing Felicità at his bedside, her head pooled in her arms, Debito felt his insides squirm pleasantly, as sore as he was.

"Bambina?" He was shocked how raspy his throat was, how much it ached, and he sighed softly as his head glanced toward the window to realize the sun was still rising. How long had she been here asleep? What had happened after he'd lost consciousness?

It took a few tries to scoot up the bed, careful to be tender with his aching self, but Debito managed to move, and when he was slightly propped up he tried again.

"Buongiorno, Bambina…" He rumbled, letting himself rest as she stirred, and he lifted a hand to touch her shoulder gently. Her hair was a mess, pulled aside for convenience instead of with care, and Debito's stomach fluttered as he got the chance to run his fingers through a bit of it. She stirred again at the touch, groggy, but her eyes opened and Debito smirked at her a little as she recognized his touch.

"D-Debito?"

Sitting up sharply, stunned, Felicità had to yawn and rub one eye to banish her exhaustion, but she was thrilled to see him awake, and she hurried up out of her chair more to lean over him and push his hair away from his face. It registered to him dazedly that his eyepatch was gone, that he was looking at her as she looked at him, but concern and relief were paramount.

"Ciao, Bambina, you sleep like an angel. Don't wake up on my account." He said, happy to fluster her and see her cheeks go scarlet as she leaned over to assumedly check his condition. As she stumbled, embarrassed, his heavy hand rose to take hers next, pleased, and hum: "So you finally took me for a siesta… how long?"

"A week. They said it'd be better to keep you sleeping while your side healed." She said, looking reluctant, but her other hand hurried away from his forehead to squeeze his in both of hers. "Jolly managed to really hurt you… they fixed it but we were really worried. I'm glad you're alright."

"Better with you here to nurse me to health, Bambina, better every second." But his side ached, and his throat protested his smooth talking after so long. "Water?" He had been relaxed, but watching her hurry to pour the glass and fluff his pillows was more than a good enough reward. She was practically his little wife, fretting, and he hummed softly as she let him go to help him with the glass. Perhaps she'd been taught, looking nervous, but one lazy hand came up to steady hers and savour the first sips of cool water.

"Careful… not too much. I don't think your side will want you being sick. The doctor said you shouldn't overdo it until he takes the stitches out." She told him, relaxing a little as he seemed to perk up and help her in return. With her leg still splinted, she still looked like she'd struggled a little, but she was moving better with it and she'd obviously learned to get used to it. "We're both in rough shape… I have another month with this." She said, gesturing down to it and smoothing her skirt hurriedly. "I dislocated it."

"And the Duello? What did Papa do?" Debito questioned, seeing her cheeks flush as she leaned on his bedside and touching her leg gently to help scoot her onto the bedside. There were much worse places to be, and, as much as he wanted it to, he didn't let his hand linger on her thigh once he had her seated. "I told him you deserved your chance…"

"I'll get it." Felicità assured him. "Papa wants to duel me properly, when we're both well again and recovered fully." She bit her lip, smile pulling, and she set a hand over one of his. "I used the Wheel of Fortune again. It worked this time." She confided, trying not to burst in excitement as they nursed their injuries, and he could see the soreness in her easily as she leaned over him a little. "For now, Papa said I won. They took a vote and apparently if Jolly hadn't have cheated, I would have beaten you to fight Papa."

"Ouch," Debito chuckled, settling, and he saw that sparkle of fondness cross her expression again. "Then you've still got a chance at freedom?"

"No, Papa said I won." He had to grin, thrilled, and squeeze her hand in return as she managed to contain herself. "When I take his place, he said I'd be the 'Donna', but I haven't made my wish formally yet. Just to the Tarocco." She looked excited, nervous, flustered, and she felt him sag a little before she took her turn. His brows rose a little as she kissed his knuckles, raising it to her lips, and she mumbled: "Thank you, Debito… I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't come looking for me, if we hadn't realized Jolly was cheating. I don't want to. Thank you so much."

"For you, Bambina? La luna." Debito said, happy to tease her a little, and his grin stuck as she laughed at the claim, cheeks bright and her hands falling to rest on her knee, his included. "I suppose I should congratulate you, Bambina… signora. Donna of the Arcana Famiglia." He whistled. "I'm impressed."

It was Felicità's turn to smile mischievously, but she just kissed his knuckles again to try and hide her red cheeks. "There'll be plenty of congratulations for both of us when Papa throws my birthday party. He wanted to do it sooner but I wanted to wait until everyone could come. It isn't a party without the whole family."

"Oh?" Debito's mouth curled, thrilled, and he would have teased her further but the bedroom door opened to reveal a groggy Luca, who brightened immediately at the sight of them both awake. He barely had to cry out for Pace, Libertà, and Nova to pile in behind them, thrilled, and Sumire wasn't far behind.

Everyone was so glad to see the Coins captain that Debito was nearly overwhelmed. Everyone wanted a piece, wanted to congratulate him for his bravery and his fighting, and for winning most of the Duello. Libertà and Nova looked a little sore, but they were cordial and glad to see him awake. He could see them all, feeling the princess let her grip go as she expected him to release her, but he let her keep his hand for now as she shifted to allow her friends a little closer to the bed without jostling her leg. He was surprised Luca wasn't carrying her everywhere, determined to bring her to perfect health, but he was just chuckling and waving off Pace's avid congratulations.

"Pah! If you were fighting for her honor, wouldn't you have won too?" Debito teased, smirking at Pace and Luca. "Congratulate me all you want, but I couldn't let that geezer come close to Bambina."

But Pace looked perplexed, and Luca had to smother a gasp as Felicità tried to look innocent.

"Oh, boys, I think we came too soon." Sumire hummed, smiling at her daughter as Felicità adjusted the strap of her leg brace uncertainly with one hand. She had yet to let go, quite content to hold him as he endured all their excitement, and the older woman smiled knowingly at both of them. "Perhaps we'll come back."

"Mama, what's going on?" Debito questioned, frowning a little as he watched her corral them towards the door again.

"My daughter isn't finished telling you all your good news, Debito." Sumire said cryptically, happy to smother her smile behind one polite hand and comfort Luca as he got a little misty eyed. "Felicità?"

Glancing at her, Debito could see the red rising up her neck, her ears already turning red again, and he was surprised to see her watching him. She was watching him, taking in his whole face for once, and he didn't doubt she saw him shift a little because her thumb made a few lazy loops of his middle knuckle reassuringly.

"Papa granted my wish. I won, and want him to be Papa of the family for as long as he lives before he lets me take his place." Felicità explained, finding she paused as she reached her end, and she smiled nervously. "But my wish had more."

"Oh? Smart girl, making the most out of one wish." Debito congratulated, smirking a little as she got so flustered. "What else did you wish for?"

Sighing, lifting one hand to her red cheeks, Felicità had to steady herself as she spoke. "I don't want to get married now. I'm too young, and there's so much to do, but I wanted his blessing on the man I would choose." She was quick to add: "For when I'm ready." biting her lip, and her eyes bored into him for a moment before she realized she might not have been clear. He was waiting, curious and intent, and she had to swallow hard. "Which is why the party had to wait. H-he wanted to give you his blessing there, properly… if you'll accept it."

Now Debito was the one who swore he was overheating, feeling steam come out of his ears as he processed it again and again. Papa was giving him his blessing -giving her chosen future groom his proper blessing before all the family members- at his daughter's seventeenth birthday party.

Him.

It was him.

She'd chosen him.

"... Debito?" She called nervously, seeing his wide eyed glance and looking at her mother in shock as Debito needed to think about it. She was shocked, concerned, and leaning in a little, she had to brace herself a bit as she tried to get a response from him. "Debito, if it's too much, it's not by force. Please forgive me. You don't have to accept, I just-"

Hand rising, Felicità cut herself off as Debito let one hand cradle her face, and her eyes widened as he smirked at her devilishly now as she leaned over him. Not what he'd expected, but, coming to his senses and brimming with delight, he was happy to take advantage of it and bring their mouths into alignment. She'd expected worse, braced for harsher, but as their lips met and Debito seemed content, she couldn't help but relax into him a little, lips parting for a soft gasp.

"Ah, Bambina, don't apologize. It makes me want to kiss you." He murmured, teasing her now as he felt her shift in her seat, and he smirked as he kissed her again gently. Her hair was everywhere, inevitable, but he was glad to settle his nerves with a third kiss and see her lashes flutter. He just brushed her hair back over her shoulder, grinning, and he claimed: "I accept, if you'll have a corrupt adult like me." How could he not tease her after all they'd been through?

Felicità, blushing darkly, nodded, and she had to steady her breathing as she sat up to try and pull her hair back on her own.

"Well, I don't know… you are so much older than me." She murmured, biting her lip a little as she tried to tease him back. "I suppose I can make an exception this once." But her eyes sparkled, claiming he was much more than exceptional, and Debito grinned stupidly as he settled for letting her hold his hand in both of hers. His side hurt too much to sit himself up, to sit up much at all, but he knew that soon enough he'd be ready to sequester her in alcoves and take advantage of her father's blessing.

Those sweet lips deserved so much more than tears and teases, and he could only look forward to whenever she felt ready.

Lord knows, he could wait on her.  
For her, eternity.


End file.
